galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
GameGuides:Making Money
Commodity vossk organs 250.png|Vossk Organs Commodity organs 250.png|Organs Commodity implants 250.png|Implants Commodity rare animals 250.png|Rare Animals Commodity rare plants 250.png|Rare Plants Commodity artefacts 250.png|Artifacts Commodity luxury 250.png|Luxury There are many ways to make money, including trading, hunting down criminals, and looting. Trading A good trade route would be starting at Wolf-Reiser, buying up on Implants and stuff with high price ranges, then moving on to Aquila and buying the rest of the Implants there on either Carme or Io Ombak. Then Journey to another system that has high prices (preferably Pan) and sell there. Buy organs and repeat until there aren't any at the respective stations. Suteo also has fairly cheap organs, as well as cheap turrets and occasionally equipment. See the page Finding Items for more details. For more also see Trade Routes. NOTE: It's advised that such method only applies for non-Android users, since the margin of profit for any commodity present in the game is poor. Hunting Criminals There are two different kinds of criminal hunts in the game: 'Side Mission' One of the side missions that can be picked up at a Space Lounge is to hunt a criminal. If you accept the mission, the criminal in question will definitely appear at the planet where you're told he is, the next time you are there. Your autopilot will have coordinates to a Waypoint that will lead you to him. He will appear on your scanner as an unnamed "Pirate". He will be somewhat tougher to defeat than the typical pirate, but should also appear alone. This type of mission is highly recommended when starting on extreme difficulty, as tackling a single more powerful enemy is far easier than dealing with a horde of enemies that can easily overpower and destory you. 'Most Wanted Criminals' In the Supernova add-on, you can find these on the Missions screen, Most Wanted tab. This will tell you a general path that the criminal is following, but there is less certainty to when/where these criminals will actually be found than there is for the side-mission criminals. You must actively aim your scanning reticle at other ships until your scanner shows the criminal's name in red (it may have appeared in red, yellow, or even green before scanning). When you do locate a Most-Wanted criminal, he will usually be accompanied by several other ships that will become hostile as soon as you've IDed him. It also helps to be in the habit of just scanning every ship around every planet in case a Most-Wanted ID pops up. This can easily be combined with "Vulture" looting below. An easy way of hunting down Most-Wanted Criminals is to start at what is going to be their final destination and work backwards, this is a simple way to ensure that you encounter the criminal. Just make sure that you travel by using the planets with jumpgates, as this is the route the criminal will take. Looting Simple, just sell stuff you loot depending on what you want to fight...or not: 'Pirates' Best for begginers are average and risky territories, best for others are dangerous. 'Local Security Forces' The Risky systems are usually the best for this if you want large numbers to fight, Secure is easy for this but as the encounters are rare, you won't receive much loot. 'Foreign Freighters' This is when you destroy/EMP the freighters which don't belong to the same faction as the system (e.g. targeting Nivelian freighters in Terran systems) This means the local security force doesn't attack you, but you still get some loot. This will make that faction hostile, however, if you stay out of their systems, then its fine. However, not a lot of loot comes from each freighter. Due to a glitch in the game, looting Nivelian freighters in Terran space will not change your reputation with the Nivelians, and looting Terrans in Nivelian space does not change your reputation with Terrans. '"Vulture" looting' When you've finished off any hostiles that initially appeared at a planet (or there are none), linger a bit before leaving/docking and check to see if the neutrals happen to be fighting each other. For instance, Vossk fighters at a Terran station will shoot at Terran ships, who will return fire if armed. If the attackers eliminate all of the defending fighters, they'll start on defenseless freighters, until another fighter spawns from the station and the attackers turn on it. As long as any attackers exist, this battle will continue. A less-common variation occurs when neither neutral factions calls the planet home, such as Midorian fighters firing upon Nivelian freighters at a Terran station. Since neither faction has a station from which additional fighters can spawn, these battles tend to be shorter in duration. Without shooting anything, or perhaps more importantly, having anyone (deliberately) shoot at you, you can fly around picking up loot from the destroyed ships with your tractor beam. You may take some accidental shield damage if you get caught in the line of fire between the two factions, but it's otherwise a very safe way to pick up loot. This does not appear to greatly affect your reputation with either faction, especially if you're gathering loot from both factions in rough balance. If you're very close to making an enemy of one of the two factions involved, this may be just enough to push them over the threshold, so take care in such situations. This technique may take quite a bit of time. If you have wingmen, their contract is very likely to expire while you're exploiting a battle, so when you finally dock at a station to sell the loot, expect them to leave your company. 'Wingmen looting' EMP your wingmen, take their loot, and return to station. When you exit the station the wingmen will still have the same amount of whatever they had. You can emp them again (anything you take is not be returned to them: taking from them will just cause them to duplicate their loot) and keep repeating this process. 'Most Wanted Looting' EMP the most wanted criminal and take his loot. Return to station and sell it. Go out and repeat. (This passage is taken from XIABCIx's comment on the Qyrr Myfft page) 'Complete Destruction' This is only recommended for players who have very good weapons, equipment etc. (e.g. A ship costing more than $2,000,000, M6 A4 "Raccoon" or similar, Fluxed Matter Shield /Particle Shield, cloaking device is useful, armour is optional, Crimson Drain /Pandora Leech can be helpful.) Basically, this is where you got to a system with lots of ships (usually dangerous stations) and destroy everything, picking up loot as you go along. 'Spawn Trap' After you have completely destroyed everything, and if no pirates spawn, fly to the station. Place 3 sentry guns about 1.5KM away from the station, in a rough "V" shape. If you have a repair beam, most damage the sentry guns may take from spawning fighters should be quickly healed. Now fly away from the station and up from the sentry guns, until you are about 2-2.5KM away from the station, and lock onto the station. Remember to swipe down to turn your engines off. This means that you are stationary, but always pointing at the station. Set your weapons to fire continuously, then every time one of the secuity forces ships spawns, it gets destroyed. (Raccoons are preferable because they have slight auto-aim.) Stay until your cargo hold is full, then sell everything, preferably at Loma. NOTE: Especially with a ship with a large cargo space, it can take a long time to sell everything, but it is worth it. NOTE#2: Whilst it is possible for a ship to break through the 'defences' and attack you, it is normally taken care of by the sentry guns. However there is still a slight chance that you can be destroyed. The biggest advantage this method of making money has is that it can be left to do the work without player input after it has been set up. Suggested setup: Gator Custom , 3x (at least) T'Suum , 4x M6 A4 "Raccoon" , Khador Drive , Hiroto Ultrascan , AB-4 "Octopus" , Particle Shield , 8x Rhoda Blackhole . (You can swap a few of the blackholes for other equipment, but you shouldn't really need to.) I make an average of $3,000,000 every time I fill up my cargo hold and sell everything at Loma. Also, try to spawn trap on planets with higher tech levels, as the seem to send more ships out, meaning you can loot more stuff and fill up your cargo quicker. 'Destroyer Destroyer method' Go to Aquila. Stock up on implants. Leave 100tonnes cargo free. Do other stuff and all. If you see a battleship, it most likely contains Vossk organs, organs, implants, or costly weapons or equipment. If you have a well equipped ship with the yin co, shoot it! Nukes are great. After you have destroyed it, raid it and go to Loma. If planned right there should be free cargo space due to the use of energy cells. Kill all the Pirates and loot'em. When your cargo hold is full, go to the station and sell the loot and other normally bought implants. Note: Try Carme, Tsoj Delev, Io ombak and Nepis. Also try the Pan system. See the page on Terran Battlecruiser for a more comprehensive list on how to destroy or loot Terran Battlecruisers. 'Weapons trading' GO TO SUTEO AND YMIRR. Then buy all turrets, costly scatterguns, equipment and then sell at Loma. Raid the Pirates too. Item Duplication There are numerous duplication glitches for weapons and items. These are by far the fastest way to make money. If you want to see how they work, read the page on glitches. Category:Guides Category:GOF2 Category:Valkyrie Category:Supernova Category:Commodities Category:Trading commodities Category:Pirates Category:Most Wanted Category:Nivelian Most Wanted Category:Midorian Most Wanted Category:Terran Most Wanted Category:Vossk Most Wanted Category:Minigames Category:Rare commodities